


Hey Baby

by berrykyunnie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hyunwoo/Kihyun/Minhyuk are mentionned, Jookyun bff/fwb, Jookyun smut, Lee Jooheon/Im Changkyun - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Porn with Feelings, Takes place when they are on tour, also a bit of showki :), changkyun bottom, gayyyy, it's basically just sex, jooheon is angry, rough sex lol, they're in love but won't admit it lol, weLL jookyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrykyunnie/pseuds/berrykyunnie
Summary: Jooheon is jealous of monbebes because Changkyun call them Baby.He did it on purpose, he already knows that this name drives his best friend crazy...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Hey Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, this is the first time I post a fic or smut lol,,, hope you like it.  
> Had this idea when watching that interview where CK says "hey baby" with his super flirty voice and... yeah that's it..  
> Anyways bye ^__^ !

It was their second concert in USA and the boys were getting in line for the hi-touch event. They had something like 15 minutes to rest, do their makeup again and fix their hair.  
Just before the start of the hi-touch, Jooheon changed his position and goes next to Changkyun. The youngest looks at him, a bit confused, but then he heard the other boy whispering  
« 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘦𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘬𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦.. 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸...𝘐 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦.... ».  
Changkyun wanted to answer but the monbebes were already there, so he cleared his throat and welcomed them. 

Half of the fans were already leaving, Changkyun was saying « Hey 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺 » with a flirty smile for the 1000th time of the night when he felt that someone else was watching him, someone who isn’t the monbebe in front of him. If it wasn’t the person in front of him, it was someone who is next to him. And he already knew who it was.  
He knew it was Jooheon. Well it was actually really logical with what he said earlier. 

The two boys were best friends since years, but sometimes they became a little bit more. They already said that found each other really attractive so it was a surprise for nobody that there was something between them. Specially when Minhyuk found them fucking in the practice room. Everyone in the groupe knew that the two young boys were more than best friends but they didn’t want to admit it.  
He looked at Jooheon, and saw the other man was looking at him. He does a wink and then returned his gaze to the monbebe in front of him, greeting them with a (𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺) flirty « Hey 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺». 

-

Jooheon was now going back to their hotel, with Hyunwoo and Kihyun in the car, but they weren’t really paying attention to him, too busy kissing each other. Their hotel was near the concert venue and the trip was very short, thanks to their manager because seeing his hyungs making-out wasn’t what he wanted. Because yes he has something on his mind, he wanted something, or more like someone.  
He wants Changkyun.  
He couldn’t stop thinking about him all night, about how good he looked on stage with his (𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺) skinny jeans that made his ass looks so perfect, about how flirty he was tonight, about how his voice is so low and charming, about how he was saying « hey 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺» with that smooth husky voice to everyone, that same smooth and low voice that was screaming his name all night.  
Right now he only wanted to ruin the youngest. Changkyun was teasing him during the concert, getting closer to him everytime, moving his ass in front of him just because he knows Jooheon was here. And at the hi-touch event too, taking that smooth voice that only him knows, calling everyone baby, flirting with the fans, winking at him and licking his lips while looking at him. Changkyun knows how to tease him, because he knows the other wants him too. 

-

Changkyun was getting out of his car when he received a notification :

[From: 𝑯𝒐𝒏𝒆𝒚♥] : room 207, 3rd floor. Now. 

He smiled at his phone and moved fast toward the location his best friend sent him. 

-

He barely made it to the door when he got dragged in. Jooheon pushed him hard on the door, his back hurting a bit.  
« So you think you can call everyone 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺 and talk to them with that voice ?  
\- Wow I don’t know what you’re saying, my voice is pretty normal and I call everyone like that, Jooheonie, Changkyun was mocking him.  
\- Don’t play with me Kyun. I know what I’m saying. You were teasing me all night, making me jealous of monbebes too. You really are desperate like this ? You really want to be fucked that much Kyun ? »

While saying that Jooeon moved closer (𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥), and brushed his thigh against the younger’s clothed cock. He felt very proud knowing that the other was already getting hard even if it was only the beginning. His action made Changkyun exhale loudly. All flustered and with pink on his cheeks he whined, « Jooheon please, just go straight to the point you already know why you made me come here ». But Jooheon didn’t listen to him. Instead he pressed his thigh much more into Changkyun’s cock. The other boy was starting to moan with his low voice that Jooheon found so attractive. 

« You really think you could firt with everyone and tease me like that Kyun ?  
\- Honey please, I was just playing a little.... I know you loved it too... Now fuck me please.. » 

Changkyun grabbed the other boy’s cheeks and rushed to his lips, kissing him lustfully. He was so happy to discover that Jooheon kissed him back, hands on his neck. They were kissing and moaning together, getting impatients. Jooheon bit Changkyun’s lip, making the other man moan in his mouth. Their tongues meet and then it was over.  
It was a (𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺) messy, sloppy kiss. And here they were, making-out, against the door. 

Hands tangled in each other’s hair and lips glued together. Changkyun moved his hips in Jooheon’s, trying to search some friction. Jooheon detached his lips from Changkyun to moan in his neck. He rolled his hips in Changkyun’s, their bodies met, making them moan in each other’s face. 

Jooheon kissed Changkyun’s jaw, slowly moving to his neck. He left a trail of kisses down his best friend’s neck, making him moan loudly. His hands were on Changkyun’s hips, but one left in order to unbuttoned his shirt. He does it slowly, one by one, while lowering his mouth on his boy’s collarbones and soon, his torso. Changkyun was a mess under him, he couldn’t stopped moaning and shaking while Jooheon was now working on his right nipple, lips and teeth playing with his precious skin. They were still against the door, Changkyun had his torso on full display for the older boy, who was still working on his body. 

Jooheon stopped working on Changkyun to lift him by his thighs. Changkyun instantly understood and crossed his legs on Jooheon’s hips, making their heated bodies get closer. After walking (𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨-𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭), Jooheon dropped the younger boy on his bed and stand back a little to remove his shirt. Changkyun did the same and dropped his shirt somewhere on the floor. Changkyun goes at the end of the bed and grab Jooheon’s thighs. He starts to unbuckled Jooheon’s pants hungrily. Jooheon sighs when he felt his cock hitting the cold air. His pants and underwear now removed, Changkyun was looking at his released hard member. 

« What are you waiting for, Kyun ? You were so desperate for me and now you stare ?  
\- Mjust taking my time, 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺 ».

When he heard « 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺 » Jooheon went crazy. He grabbed his cock in one hand, and Changkyun’s jaw in the other, making his mouth open full. He puts his cock entirely in Changkyun’s mouth while moaning. Changkyun hums when Jooheon’s hand moves from his jaw to the back of his head. His fingers tangled in his best friend’s hait he starts to roll his hips against the other boy’s mouth. 

« Ah Kyun... Shit, you see now ? Uh ? Who you’re calling 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺 now ? Ah, nobody you can’t talk, too busy getting cock in your mouth. »

Jooheon was fucking his mouth super fast and hard. Changkyun was moaning too, sending shivering waves trough Jooheon’s member. Eyes shut down, he dropped his jaw more, letting the other boy ramming hard in him. He unbuckles his belt and starts to stroke his own member.  
After two or three more thrusts Jooheon let go of Changkyun’s hair and grab his chin to kiss him. The kiss was very sloppy, saliva dripping from Changkyun’s chin.  
The two boys moved to the center of the bed, Jooheon undressing Changkyun while moving. 

Now naked, they’re kissing hungrily (𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭…𝘪𝘵’𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘢 𝘣𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘵𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴) but Changkyun interruted them.  
« Honey I-  
\- No. It’s not Honey. Call me like you called them, with the same low deep voice I love...  
\- Oh okay..., he smirked, then can you fuck me now please, 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺 ? »

The two of them smiled at each other and Jooheon moved a bit toward his pillow to grab some lube (𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘴 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘵).  
He makes his way back to the youngest, who’s automatically spreading his legs for him. Jooheon’s eyes grew big with this view. 

Because yes, he always thought that his bandmate was super attractive and really handsome. He also has some cute sides (𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴) but most of the time, the younger boy wanted to act manly, like a strong and powerful rapper that makes him look very sexy (𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘑𝘰𝘰𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘺). When he fucked him for the first time, the two of them said it was « just for fun », just a « bro thing », and that they won’t do it again. But the fact that after they felt more and more attracted to each other made the things a little bit difficult and, obviously they had this little sex affair on. But Jooheon never get tired of seeing Changkyun’s body, seeing how pretty he is under him, seeing his pretty face when he cums because of him. 

Jooheon puts some lube on his fingers while Changkyun is getting whiny and impatient under him. His fingers are finally getting closer to Changkyun’s entrance, and in one rough move he entered two fingers in Changkyun, making him scream.

He has no interest in being nice or gentle with the youngest tonight. He was so jealous and the teasing made him super horny all the show so Changkyun had to pay for it. Jooheon was going in and out hardly in Changkyun, scissoring him with no mercy while the other is moaning and almost crying of pleasure.  
When he saw that Changkyun was feeling better he added a third finger in him, to stretch him more, but he was interrupted by Changkyun.

« Please Honey, I need more I’m okay now..  
\- More ? Okay I’ll add a finger, said Jooheon playing with him.  
\- No no, please 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺, I need your dick right now, replied Changkyun with his husky voice. »

Jooheon removed his fingers and add more lube in his hand. He put all the lube down on his cock, stroking himself a bit, just to apply it everywhere. Then he’s lining his dick with Changkyun and...  
« Oh 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺- yesss », Changkyun practically screamed when he felt Jooheon’s member entirely in him. Jooheon starts to thrust roughly in his best friend’s ass, not letting him time to adjust to his size. Changkyun threw his head on the pillow, too busy screaming Jooheon’s name.

He was too absorbed in all the pleasure he felt through his body that he doesn’t feel when Jooheon pulled back from him and grabbed him to change his position.  
Chagkyun was now on all fours, head burried in a pillow and arms in his back, held by Jooheon. He slams into him, holding Changkyun’s wrists in one hand and spanking his ass cheeks with the other.  
« God---- yess.. harder 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺 », that was all Changkyun could say with his beautiful husky voice that makes Jooheon moan some more. His ass was as red as blood, his wrists were a little bruised and his hips too. Jooheon felt so good, being called 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺 with that voice and by him. 

-

Jooheon fucked him for what felt like hours to them, the boys couldn’t stop moaning and screaming. We could only hear them and the sound of their bodies collided against each other. They were breathless and gleaming of sweat. Jooheon was still slamming his hips in Changkyun but with less power, he was almost at his end. Changkyun was laying under him, his strength leaving him more and more, well, he was just a moaning mess now. 

« Kyunnie, I’m almost here, where-  
\- Just cum in me 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺, please please.  
\- You sure ?  
\- Mmh yeah, wanna feel you more ». 

Jooheon grabbed Changkyun’s cheeks and kissed him again. But it was a passionate kiss, not the lustful kiss they shared before all of that. It was softer (𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦).  
They kissed for a long time. Jooheon came through it, Changkyun’s mouth covering his moan. When they stopped kissing, Jooheon sighs and grabbed Changkyun’s cock that was hanging through their bodies, stroking him while moving gently his hips, still fucking him. The younger boy came really fast because of all the oversensitivity he was going through. He screamed a beautiful « 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺» while coming. Jooheon bit his bottom lip and smiled when he heard it.  
The two of them were now looking at each other, they were breathing loudly, covered of sweat and cum but they smiled at each other like they was nothing else in the world but them only. Jooheon removed him from Changkyun and dropped himself next to him.

« Stay with me tonight Kyun, please..  
\- Yeah, wasn’t planning on leaving you my Honey 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺 ».  
And when he said that, he turned over Jooheon and kissed him passionately.  
They went under the cover and hugged until they fell asleep. They spent the night together, sleeping in each other’s arms, with their bodies glued to each other and with a smile on their lips. 

-

The next morning, they woke up together. They greeted each other with a sweet kiss before going for a shower. Changkyun goes back to his room in order to pack his bags and Jooheon did the same.  
When they meet again, it's with the rest of the group. They put their bags in the car and goes inside the car.  
Jooheon grabbed Changkyun’s hand, and kissed him. The other members were staring at them. It was actually pretty hard to tell if they were happy or disgusted by them.  
When the two boys stopped kissing, they looked at their friends with flushed cheeks. There was a very strange mood in the car so Minhyuk decided to ask what they were all waiting for.

« So, you two are finally boyfriends ? We waited years for this o-  
\- No Min we’re best friend !!, Jooheon replied.  
\- B-best friends ? What ? You literally fuck together almost every night and you’re all lovey-dovey with each other.  
\- No no, don’t get us wrong ! Jooheon’s right.. we’re best friends, we’re just really affectionate.  
\- Yes....you’re best friends of course.. lmao y’all hear this they’re best friends, Minhyuk said while laughing soflty. »

The rest of them were slightly disappointed as they went back to their places.

« 𝘠𝘦𝘢𝘩 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦, 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 » Hyunwoo added soflty turning over to see them, but he found the two boys sleeping together.  
Changkyun’s head was on Jooheon’s soulder, Hyunwoo though that they were very peaceful and that they looked really good together. They looked like they were in love.  
And maybe they were.


End file.
